Admitting
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Brian Kendrick breaks Roxana's heart. What happen's when AJ Styles fights him over it? you'll have to read and see, yo! ;D **one shot


Roxana Marie Brinks. She's not new nor old in the world of TNA. She's been here just long enough to know this world. Roxana is on my mind as I walk around to corner and see the camera crew recording something. I walk a little closer to see what's happening.  
"Excuse me but you, my friend, need to back the fuck off!"  
"Come on, baby! I didn't mean to! She came on to me first."  
"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!"  
"You should believe your boyfriend."  
"What boyfriend?"  
Roxana storms away from Brian Kendrick. I knew his character was a douche bag but I guess that just means his character's ego got to the real Brian. Roxana and Brian had been dating for quite a few years. I don't remember how long. She had stopped talking to most of her guys friends after Brian became very controlling. He became jealous over them because she had 'too many' of them; in addition, he was afriad that they were 'going to take her away' from him. I found that completely ignorant. She always, _always_ found time for him no matter who she was with. Roxana didn't deserve whatever he pulled. She's worth more than that. After I finish my thoughts to myself, I walk into the room Brian Kendrick was just filmed in.  
"What do _you_ want, Jones?"  
"Well, I saw the camera crew recording all of that and realized Roxana storming out of her; therefor, I had to find out what happened. She's my best friend, after all."  
"Nothing happened. Get out of here, Allen!"  
I sit down on the couch and make myself comfortable. I'm not leaving here until I know what he did.  
"Didn't I say to get out of here?"  
He nags. I close my eyes casually. I ignore what he said about gettng out of the room.  
"Listen, Jones, I'm not the one who did something."  
I'm interesting in these words. I keep my eyes closed.  
"She did then?"  
"Yes."  
I open my eyes and pull my feet off of the table.  
"Tell me, kid, what'd she do?"  
"She cheated on me with one of her guy friends. I told her to stop haning out with them. I listened to her stories but-"  
He was interrupted by the door swining open. Well, well; What a nice surprise.  
"Hi, baby!"  
"Fuck! Ellen! Now's not a good time!"  
"Why not?"  
The female named Ellen pouts. I love when douche bags like Brian get some good old fashioned karma.  
"You know, Brian, I have all the information I need. I see Roxana was right to dump you. Thanks for breaking my best friends heart. I _LOVE_ how you tell her that she isn't allowed to go hang out with her guy friend because _you_ thought she was going to be taken away. _You_ are a fucking hippocrate."  
"Look, dude! I regret what I did!"  
I shoot him an evil look. I turn my attention to the women. I don't care for her name anymore.  
"And as for you, did he tell you he _had_ a girlfriend?"  
She stares at me dumbfounded. Really? He left Roxana for this thing. Pathetic.  
"Yes. He did tell me."  
"You're a bitch. I hope you don't mind being cheated on. Ellen, you're a pathetic excuse for a women. Actually, you aren't a women what so ever. You're a little high school _girl_. I hope you _both_ get what you fucking deserve."  
I try to keep my voice low which means I was trying not to yell. I walk out of the room while slamming the door as hard as I can. I've _never_ wanted to hit a girl so badly. I'm glad I've learned how to control my anger. By god, I've never been so mad! My thoughts bring my to Roxana's room. I knock on the door lightly. About a few minutes later, the door opens. She's been crying; I can definitely tell.  
"Allen? W-What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to talk to you. I know what happened. I saw you yelling at him; as a result, I decided to question him about what went down."  
She looks at me with saddened eyes. All of this has impacted her greatly. I put my hand on her back while walk her back into her room. I shut the door after she sits on the couch. I walk over and sit with Roxana. As soon as I sit down, she hugs me and starts crying on my chest. I'm _not_ letting Brian get away with this. I rub her head and tell her everything is fine.  
"Allen, what did I do to deserve this?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, Roxana. He just wasn't good enough for you. You are too pretty for him."  
"I must have done _SOMETHING_ to deserve this!"  
I take her face in my hands while she's hysterical. I make her look at me. I watch her eyes become softer as I look into hers.  
"Roxana, He's just an asshole. He never deserved you in the first place."  
She says nothing after that. I wrap my arms around her body and pull her to me. She's told me that she loves my hugs. I thought now was the best time for one. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck. I smile; I'm making her feel better. I start to pull her up off of the couch. I don't tell her what I'm doing as she keeps asking. I bring her to the ring. The women to the side hands me a microphone. I set in the ring with Roxana.  
"Brian Kendrick! I have an issue with you that needs to be dealt with _RIGHT._ _NOW!_"  
I look around for a few minutes; waiting for Kendrick. Ahh, there's his music. He walks out here seeming angry. The women who handed me a microphone handed him one as well.  
"What the fuck do you want! I was busy with my girlfriend."  
"I want to fight you for hurting my best friend. Remember my speech I gave you back in the locker room? You should. I'.to._.ASS!_"  
I turn to Roxana and hug her. I whipser into her ear.  
"No matter what happens; I'm going to fight for you. I'm making this a no disqualification match."  
I watch the confusion swirl in her eyes; I send her out of the ring. She sits with Tazz and watches with him. I close my eyes and hope for this not to turn out badly. I hear the bell rings and I attack Brian Kendrick. I throw punch after punch to his face. I quickly slide out of the ring and grab a chair. He kicks it into my face when I get into the ring. Fuck! I can't lose this! The objects flying goes on for quite a few minutes. We're both getting tired; in addition, we're both bleeding horribly. I get enough strength to hit him with the ladder for the second time and he finally stays down so I can get the pin. I stay one my knees and celebrate. The last thing I saw was Roxana's face over mine with worried eyes.  
"Allen? Allen. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Roxana. Where am I?"  
"You're in my locker room. The medical staff brought you here after they checked you and Brian out."  
"I won."  
"You sure did, Allen. I'm proud. You really taught him a lesson."  
"Roxana...I love you. Honestly, I always have."  
I watch her smile as I admit that I love her. I close my eyes; scared of rejection. I feel something getting on top of me. My eyes snap open on there own. Roxana's laying on me. I wrap my arms around her and start petting her hair.  
"Allen, I think Brian cheated on me because I was going to leave him soon anyway. I lost feelings for him awhile ago but, uhhm, I gained them for you."  
She smiles as I do myself. I lift her head up slightly and kiss her on the cheek. This is the beginning of something beautiful thats going to last forever.


End file.
